hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Hanna-Barbera characters
The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (1972) Charlie Chan Henry Chan Stanley Chan Suzie Chan Alan Chan Anne Chan Tom Chan Flip Chan Nancy Chan Mimi Chan Scooter Chan Chu Chu editThe Atom Ant Show (1965-1967) Atom Ant Precious Pupp Granny Sweet The Hillbilly Bears Paw Rugg Maw Rugg Floral Rugg Shag Rugg editThe Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970) Fleegle Bingo Drooper Snorky editBirdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) Birdman (Harvey Birdman) Avenger Falcon 7 (Phil Ken Sebben) Birdboy (Peanut) Birdgirl (Judy Ken Sebben) Gravity Girl (GiGi) Meteor Man Vapor Man editCow and Chicken/I.M. Weasel (1997-1999) Cow Chicken Mom Dad The Red Guy Flem Earl Boneless Chicken Black Sheep I.M. Weasel I.R. Baboon editDastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969-1971) Dick Dastardly Muttley Klunk Zilly Yankee Doodle Pigeon editDexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) Dexter Dee Dee Mandark Mom Dad Monkey Major Glory The Infraggable Krunk Valhallen Koos-A-La-Goop-A-Goop editThe Flintstones (1960-1966) Fred Flintstone Wilma Slaghoople Flintstone Pebbles Flintstone Barney Rubble Betty McBrickner Rubble Bamm Bamm Rubble George Nate Slate Dino Hoppy The Great Gazoo The Gruesomes editGrim & Evil (2000-2007) editThe Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001-2007) Grim Reaper Billy Mandy Harold Gladys Irwin Nergal Nergal Junior Aunt Sis Dick Tanya Dracula Pud'n Sperg Mindy Mrs. Butterbean Principal Goodvibes Hoss Delgado Eris Jeff the Spider Boogey Man Fred Fredburger Judge Roy Spleen Nigel Planter Dead Toadblatt Lord Moldybutt editEvil Con Carne (2001-2004) Hector Con Carne Major Dr. Ghastly General Skarr Boskov Cod Commando Destructicus Con Carne Estroy Abraham Lincoln Kablamity Jane Ensign Slaughter Enrique editThe Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (1962) Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har Touché Turtle and Dum Dum Wally Gator editThe Herculoids (1967-1969) Zandor Tara Dorno Zok Igoo Tundro Gloop and Gleep editHong Kong Phooey (1974-1976) Hong Kong Phooey The sarge Rosemary Spot Cat editThe Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1962) Huckleberry Hound Hokey Wolf and Ding-a Ling Wolf Pixie and Dixie Mr. Jinks Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Bear Cindy Bear Ranger Smith editThe Impossibles (1966) Coil Man Fluid Man Multi-Man editThe Jetsons (1962-1963) George Jetson Jane Jetson Judy Jetson Elroy Jetson Astro Rosie the Robot Cosmo S. Spacely Jet Screamer editJohnny Bravo (1997-2004) Johnny Bravo Bunny Bravo Suzy Carl Pops editJonny Quest (1964-1965) Jonny Quest Hadji Dr. Benton Quest Race Bannon Bandit editJosie and the Pussycats (1970-1972) Josie McCoy Valerie Brown Melody Valentine Alan M. Mayberry Alexander Cabot III Alexandra Cabot and her cat, Sebastian editMagilla Gorilla (1964-1967) Magilla Gorilla Ogee Mr. Peebles Punkin Puss Mushmouse Ricochet Rabbit Droop-A-Long editMoby Dick and the Mighty Mightor (1967-1969) Mightor/Tor Sheera Lil' Rock Tog Ork Pondo Moby Dick Tom Tub Scooby the Seal editThe Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1966-1971) Penelope Pitstop The Ant Hill Mob (Clyde, Dum Dum, Pockets, Snoozy, Softy, Yak Yak, Zippy) Chug-a-Boom (The Ant Hill Mob's car) Sylvester Sneekly (AKA The Hooded Claw) The Bully Brothers editPeter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon (1964-1965) Peter Potamus SoSo Yippee Yappee Yahooey Breezly Sneezly editThe Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1993) Ren Niddler Tula Ioz Zoolie Telon Bloth Mantus Konk The Lugg Brothers The Dark Dweller Morpho Joat editThe Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mojo Jojo Professor Utonium Fuzzy Lumpkins Him Sedusa The Gangreen Gang Princess Morebucks The Amoeba Boys The Rowdyruff Boys The Boogie Men The Rainbow Clown The Mayor Sara Bellum Mrs. Keane Mitch editQuick Draw McGraw (1959-1961) Quick Draw McGraw / El Kabong Baba-Looey Sagebrush Sal Augie Doggie Doggie Daddy Super Snooper Blabber Mouse Snuffles editRuff and Reddy (1957-1960) Ruff Reddy Professor Gizmo Ubble Ubble Snuffles editScooby-Doo, Where Are You? and related spin-offs (1969-present) Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Norville "Shaggy" Rogers Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley Fred "Freddie" Jones Scooby-Dum Scrappy Doo Scooby-Dee Yabba-Doo editThe Secret Squirrel Show (1965-1967) Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole The Chief Squiddly Diddly Chief Winchley Winsome Witch editShazzan (1967) Shazzan Chuck Nancy Kaboobie editThe Smurfs (1981-1990) Characters in The Smurfs editSpace Ghost and Dino Boy (1966-1968) Space Ghost Jan Jace Blip Brak Zorak Dino Boy Ugh the Caveman NOTE: Space Ghost, Brak, and Zorak also appear in the modern Space Ghost Coast to Coast, which is a Cartoon Network "Adult Swim" series. Zorak also appears in an "Adult Swim" spinoff, The Brak Show. editSWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) Chance "T-Bone" Furlong Jake "Razor" Clawson Deputy Callie Briggs Mayor Manx Commander Ulysses Feral Lieutenants Felina Feral and Steele Dark Kat Dr. Viper Mac and Molly Mange, the Metalikats The Pastmaster Hard Drive Lenny Ringtail, the Madkat Turmoil Dr. Harley Street The Dark SWAT Kats Dr. Abby Sinian Professor Hackle Ann Gora David Litterbin Burke and Murray The old girl cat editTom and Jerry and related productions (1940-present) Tom and Jerry Spike the Bulldog Tyke the Dog Butch the Cat Nibbles the Mouse Quacker Toodles Galore Meathead the Cat Topsy Mammy Two Shoes Droopy the Dog Dripple the Dog Wolfie Screwball Squirrel Dweeble Grappley Grape Ape Beegle Beagle Mumbly editTop Cat (1961-1962) Top Cat ("TC") Benny the Ball Brain Choo Choo Fancy-Fancy Spook Officer Dibble editTwo Stupid Dogs (1993-1994) Big Dog Little Dog Hollywood The kitten Red Riding Hood Grandma The Wolf The Witch The Ram Chief Penny the Squirrel editWacky Races (1968-1970) Dick Dastardly and Muttley Penelope Pitstop Peter Perfect Rock and Gravel Slag Big Gruesome and Little Gruesome Professor Pat Pending Red Max Sergeant Blast and Private Meekly The Ant Hill Mob(Clyde, Danny, Kurby, Mac, Ring-A-Ding, Rug Bug Benny, and Willy) Luke and Blubber Bear Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth editWhatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2000-2003) Robot Electro Jones Dad Unit Mom Unit Timothy "Socks" Morton Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle Mitch Freeman Lenny and Denny Yogman Shannon Westerburg Mr. McMcMc Clancy Q. Sleepyjeans Principal Madman Nob editThe Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) Yogi Bear Boo Boo Bear Ranger Smith Cindy Bear Yakky Doodle Chopper Fibber Fox Snagglepuss editOther shows edit1950s Loopy De Loop (1959-1965) edit1970s Blue Falcon and Dynomutt (1976) Jabberjaw (1976) Captain Caveman (1977) edit1980s Snorks (1984) Foofur (1986) edit1990s The Furlings (1993) The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1994) Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters